


Goodbye

by DelusionalYangirechan



Category: Shin Sekai Yori | From the New World
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelusionalYangirechan/pseuds/DelusionalYangirechan
Summary: Saki recalls her last final conversation with her lover and best friend.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Shin sekai yori is so far one of my favorite anime! I wanted focus on what happen between the second time skip on partially Saki and Maria. 
> 
> Yeah it's short but I'll hope you enjoy!

“Goodbye.” She mouthed, almost soundlessly. Perhaps she misheard it or did she possibly image it too. Yeah that had too been it!

Since then two autumns had passed by, since their desertion from Kamisu’s 66th district.

The now sixteen year old Watanabe Saki recalled. At the age of sixteen years, her cocoa brown hair has grown just pass her waist, just like how Maria did. She definitely got taller. Her childish round face had become more oval shaped. Her body had matured more feminine.

She had lost too much. From the older sister she barely recalls, memories of one of her female friend, the mystery boy, X whom she also cannot recall. Now, even her both best friend and lover had eloped with their other teammate and left the town, into the ruthless wildness.

No message. No signs. _Nothing_.

Curling inside her futon, burying her shaky sobs into her already tear soaked pillow. Only hoping her parent wouldn’t notice her depression after she had unconvincingly tried to not worry them again.

Akizuki Maria... her best friend and lover had deceived her, after promising they will meet again no matter what.

That moment that time, that instant Maria’s fainted voice whispered, “Goodbye.” She would remember this moment for the rest of her life and she doesn’t think she could ever forget about it.

-Somewhere in the Kanto region-

“Maria are you alright?” A teen with the hairstyle like explosion, reluctantly glanced at his lover’s unusual silence despite the redhead’s confident and outgoing nature.

The called lover tucked some of her short, choppy crimson strands behind her ear and the sapphire blue orbs relaxed at the everyday sight of her lover’s concern for _both_ of them.

“Nothing Mamoru, just reminiscing of the old days.” Maria replied vaguely, rubbing her visible large stomach with gentleness and fondness. It’s nearly due day.

Mamoru’s smile dropped a little bit at her vague answer. “Are you thinking about Saki?”

Maria raises her eyebrow in confusion at his simple question and paused for her reply.

Saki. A member of group one, Maria’s best friend and her once girlfriend at some point. The pillar supports Maria the most. The person Maria loves the most.

“Yeah.” Given her also simple, straightforward answer. “I’m thinking about Saki.”

Being separated from Saki and Satoru; her childhood friends she grow up with was extremely painful. Having to leave the town she was born and raised in was difficult.

However, Saki will definitely create a wonderful town they can return with their first child.

I hope from the bottom of my heart that there will come a day when we will meet again.

End


End file.
